


Business Call

by actually_satan



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Call, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: While Aleks is masturbating, he gets a call on his phone from James and decides to answer it.





	Business Call

Aleks had been in the middle of something important when he got a call on his phone. He was ready to ignore it, but he thought he should see who it was from at the very least, so he reached over from where he was laying on his bed and picked up the phone that sat on the table beside it. James was calling him.

 

Aleks didn't have much time to think. Truthfully, this important thing he was doing was jerking off. It was extremely important to him because he hadn't cum in a little over three weeks and finally found himself in the mood. He was laying down, boxers around his ankles, hand grasping his already hard cock. A bit of precum leaked from the tip from all the time he spent working himself up. He'd felt up his chest, pinched his nipples until they were sore, and even pressed a finger inside himself the best he could at the angle he had. In short, he was very turned on. The moment he saw James's name on the screen, an array of dirty thoughts came to mind, one of which was very possible in that moment.

 

It wasn't new for him to think of James in a sexual way. It was actually very old news and Aleks would have been glad to rid of the thoughts completely, so he wouldn't have to deal with them. Here he was, though, trying to make a decision that could very well end up being the worst decision he'd ever made. He'd done a lot of stupid shit, but, in his mind, nothing compared to his next actions.

 

Aleks used his free hand to pick up the phone and he answered it with a breathy, “Hello.”

 

“Hey, Aleks.” James sounded happy to hear him. “You busy?”

 

Aleks looked down at his cock and bit his lip. He tried to speak as clearly as possible, though his breathing was noticeably heavier than usual. “No.” He cleared his throat. “No, I'm free.” He started moving his hand up and down on his dick, slowly, so he wouldn't cum too quickly.

 

“Okay, good. I wanted to ask you about a few things. We've got an event coming up and I talked over a few things with Brett while you were out. So, I wanted to go over it with you.”

 

“Alright.” Aleks swallowed. James's voice sent chills down his spine. He could only imagine the kind of things he might would say to him if he knew what was happening. His fantasies spoke loud in his head. He needed to concentrate, though. “Talk to me.” He laid the phone down on his chest and put it on speaker, so he'd be able to hear him more easily. He kept his right hand where it'd been the whole time, stroking himself. He squeezed the tip and watched more precum leak out. He'd been hard long before James began talking and he wasn't sure how long he'd last.

 

With his left hand, Aleks reached up into his shirt and rubbed at one of his nipples. They'd always been such an erotic area for him. He thought that, surely, he couldn't cum just from touching them, but then he closed his eyes and thought of James's teeth around his nipple, biting down softly, and then harder and harder until Aleks could feel the heat and pain centered around that one area. In his mind, he didn't touch himself, just let James do what he wanted. He was desperate, trying to rub himself against the other man for some friction, but he kept him pinned. If James told him he'd cum just from his mouth on Aleks's nipples, he knew he could do it.

 

“Aleks?” Aleks heard James's voice pierce through his fantasy. “You got it?”

 

“Y-yeah, I got it.” Fuck, he hadn't been listening at all. He was too caught up in his own head. Aleks tried to listen harder as James began to speak again. He spoke about stuff Aleks didn't give a shit about at the moment. His head wasn't clear enough to process any of the words spoken, but when James asked, “That cool?” or “What do you think?” He replied with a, “Yeah, dude. Great.”

 

Aleks focused more on James's voice now. The intonation of his words, when it got deeper, the way he pronounced certain syllables. His voice was amazing. Aleks knew other people may not think so. It was just a voice. Not specifically deep or the usual sexy tone, but it was _James_ and James got Aleks off like nothing else would. With every word and every bit of friction on his cock, he came closer and closer to just saying “fuck it” and moaning James's name into the phone. He could remember times where he was turned on just by James's voice. When his voice dropped an octave, when he said certain words, and even occasionally when he yelled. Sometimes he wanted James to yell at him, to get angry at him. It made him feel so fucking good just thinking about it.

 

“Aleks. Aleks! Are you listening to me?” James asked. Aleks had spaced out again when James asked him a question.

 

“No. Sorry.” Aleks said this time, without thinking. “I spaced out...”

 

James sighed. “What the fuck is going on?”

 

“Nothing.” Aleks could feel it throughout him, the bit of annoyance in James's voice. It wasn't close to anger, to the yelling, that he wanted, but he wasn't going to make James angry just to get off...was he?

 

“Nothing, sure.” James snorted. “You gonna listen to me or not?”

 

“I'm listening, I'm listening.” After a bit of thought, Aleks knew he wouldn't be able to get James angry. He'd only seen James legitimately angered only a few times before, but several times when acting. The slight annoyance would be the best he could get without saying something really fucked up or trying to get it out of him. Maybe, he could just ask. “You know you can...yell at me...if you want to.” He suggested, trying to sound innocent, but the build up inside him was agonizing. He ran his hand down his chest, to his pelvis, under his balls, and finally to his asshole. “Since you're mad. Right?”

 

“You want me to yell?” James let out a laugh.

 

“Maybe.” He breathed out. “Maybe it'll teach me a lesson. Maybe I'll listen, then.” He pressed two fingers into his already slick hole, desperately trying to fill himself. He closed his eyes now, waiting for James to do or say anything. His right hand stayed still on his cock, knowing that too much more stimulation would make him cum.

 

“You want me to yell?” James repeated, his voice low and gruff. He was playing around, Aleks knew he was, but the part of him that was in control in that moment, the needy part, took it seriously.

 

“Yes. Please.” Aleks practically whined, unable to contain himself. He barely noticed he did it, his mind too set on what he hoped would come, on what he wanted to happen. James was silent for a moment and Aleks thought maybe he'd caught on or decided to hang up and call him back later, but then he heard breathing. “James?”

 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” The tone in James's voice changed. Before it'd been half-serious playful anger, but now it was dark and gritty.

 

Aleks swallowed, focusing only on James's voice, his breathing. “...what?”

 

“I said,” James took a deep breath, sighing heavily into the phone. “What. The **fuck** _._ Do you think you're doing?” His voice rose and became louder. Aleks's heart stopped in his chest. His ability to tell whether or not this was real completely vanished and he was left in a state of terrified, but insanely turned on. “I'm trying to talk to you about our business and what do you do!? 'Sorry, I spaced out.'” He mocked, sounding disgusted. “We're talking business here! This is important! You can't just fuck around like you usually do! Now, you listen to me, Aleksandr.”  
  


Aleks was right on the edge, his breath caught in his throat, the heat built up in his body, his cock begging to be touched just once because that's all it would take for him to shoot his load. “I'm listening.” He managed in a shaky voice.

 

“I want you to do something for me. Can you do it?” His voice was no longer loud, but instead quiet and stern.

 

“Y-yeah. I can do it.”

 

“Good.” James growled. “Then cum.”

 

As the words left James's mouth Aleks came with a loud moan, spurts of cum coating his hand and stomach. He worked his hand fast through his orgasm, could feel his hole clenching down on his own fingers. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was powerful and draining. He laid his head back on his pillow, panting softly. With his non-cum covered hand, he ran his fingers through his hair to push it away from his forehead.

 

A minute passed, maybe less, when Aleks remembered that he'd been talking to James and, when he looked back at his phone, he realized neither of them had hung up. James's words ran through his mind over and over. _'Then cum.'_ His heart raced as he lifted the phone up to his ear.

 

“Aleks. You there?”

 

Aleks gulped and answered, “Yeah...I'm here.”

 

“Great.” Aleks could practically hear his smile. “I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

All Aleks could say before James hung up was, “Tomorrow.” He lowered his phone and laid there extremely confused to what had just happened. He heard his text tone only a few moments later and looked towards his phone again. There was a short message from James with only one thing typed out: a winking kissy face emoji.


End file.
